Tall Enough For You, The Sequel Chapter 1
by Carleen
Summary: The continuing story of Master Chief and Commander Sarah Palmer. For those of you who asked for a sequel, I hope you find this story entertaining. If you haven't ready Tall Enough For You? Please do so before you jump in here.
1. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 1

TITLE: Tall Enough for You, Sequel

CHAPTER: Prologue

AN: This is the sequel to "Tall Enough For You?" If you haven't already, please read that first story before jumping in here.

* * *

Captain Lasky tightened his arms around Sarah Palmer and waited for her to understand what he just said. The answer was not exactly what he was expecting.

"What are you saying? What do you mean by that?"

Her face had an almost frightened expression. Which might be understandable, except he'd never seen her afraid of anything as long as he'd known her.

"Come here." He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the bathroom. After he got her to sit down he covered her legs with a blanket and handed her a glass of water.

"Thomas. What did you mean by that? That I'm not sick?"

He wasn't really prepared for this. She's a woman… wouldn't she have noticed? Didn't women know? _Shit_.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Sarah, I think. I mean, don't you think you might be pregnant?"

"That's not very funny!"

"Commander Palmer, listen to me. There's joking around, but then there's serious. I'm being serious."

Palmer got up and began pacing the confines of her quarters in long purposeful strides. "It's not possible I don't know what you're talking about."

He did not understand her reaction. If she didn't want to be pregnant then why didn't they use… Well, it was a little late for worrying about that. Time to try a different tact.

"Sarah. Are we friends?"

"I thought so… until this moment."

"Let's go to the infirmary and we'll talk to the docs."

"Why? You just said yourself I'm not sick."

Now she was scaring him. Was this denial? Was she so wrapped up in her role as Commander and Spartan that she couldn't face this or that she didn't understand? Or was it something else? A reaction to the Master Chief leaving the ship and her? The more he thought about it the more complications arose.

"Commander Palmer, I haven't had lunch yet. Will you join me? That's not actually a question, by the way."

"Give me a minute to dress. I am hungry all of a sudden."

Thomas waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he noticed she was wearing her workout gear. Was she already having trouble fitting into her uniforms? Thinking fast he summoned Roland to have food brought to her quarters, asap. If she wasn't ready to face her pregnancy walking through the ship dressed like this would only bring unwanted attention to her.

While they waited the few minutes for a steward to deliver the food, Lasky watched her. It was apparently true, exhausted, sick and emotional she still glowed with an inner fire. My god, he thought. She was pregnant with the Master Chief's child. This wasn't just unprecedented this was historic. He had no real idea how this would all turn out or what John might think of the situation, but he made himself a promise. He would stay with her for as long and how ever she needed him. a fierce protectiveness rose up in him. He loved them both and he would be the friend they both needed.

She smiled at him after she finished her sandwich. "That was good. I'm glad you thought of just eating in here. I guess I don't really feel up to being social just yet."

'Being social?' This was going from scary to terrifying. She was the third highest ranking person on this ship, the leader of the Spartans assigned to this vessel and he relied on her as an officer and a friend.

If he recalled the Master Chief would he even respond? No. He couldn't do that without being sure of her condition. Behind the commander and out of her line of sight Roland reappeared.

"Apologies for the interruption, sir and ma'am. Doctor Snyder has something he wishes to discuss with you immediately. He asked me to let you know he's on his way. Please standby."

To cover his relief at the news, that he was no longer the only one who knew about this situation, he poured another glass of juice for Commander Palmer.

"Drink up," he said, encouraging her with a smile.

"It is good. I didn't realize I was so hungry." Her eyes cut away and he watched her unconsciously press her hand over her abdomen. "Tom...thank you. Thank you for getting me up off the floor in there."

Was that a good sign? He wondered and wished it were so.

He didn't get his wish, because she lifted her hand and glanced down at herself. "Damn. I'm putting on weight. I'd better sign myself up to go on some missions. And don't worry sir. I'm sure this flu bug will pass and I'll get back to work. Back when I was a hell jumper I couldn't keep the weight on."

The door chimed and in walked the ship's doctor. Startled, Captain Lasky nearly jumped from his chair.

"Good morning, sir. Roland asked me to inform you of a medical issue. He's informed me of the situation. So I knew you'd want to know quickly. The patient checks out positive."

Both men glanced at the Commander, but she seemed more interested in making herself a second sandwich than their conversation. Lasky nodded for them to continue and ventured a question.

"And how long has the patient been ill, Doctor?"

"About eight weeks, sir."

Lasky nodded and turned his attention to Sarah. "Sarah? I need to get back to the bridge. I want you to stay here and rest. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, Skipper. But why are you talking to me as if I was a child? It's just a flu bug."

Commander Palmer wandered over to the bed. "I think I'll take a nice long nap. Thanks again, sir."

"I'll be back to check on you later." He made it as far as the corridor before he had to stop. It wasn't until crewman headed his way that he pushed himself off the bulkhead and continued to the bridge.


	2. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 2

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: Chapter 1, Never Enough Time

AN: A little feedback, please? I thought using the song "It's Raining Men" was rather inspired. But maybe the song is too old.

* * *

Master Chief welcomed the familiar pull of gravitational force that pushed him back against the pilot's chair. The Broadsword responded to his control and swung free of the Infinity when he was cleared from the flight deck. After entering the commands into the nav-com the Broadsword obediently followed its assigned course. The signal received by The Infinity's sensors still transmitted. Master Chief vectored the Broadsword into its path and headed into space.

It wasn't until the Infinity disappeared from view, that he began to remember the other familiar things he was leaving behind. Experiences, that a year ago were as foreign to him as a kiss or waking up with a woman sleeping next to him. Or the absence of Cortana, his A.I. . The Master Chief pushed himself back in Spartan mode.

There's no other choice, because he left what most people would call his heart back there on the ship. Not just Sarah Palmer, but the other friends he'd made. The only way he could walk away from a place he'd learned to call home was to pull back, compress and deny. He remembered that it used to be easier to hold back the emotions. In fact, there was never any real effort into it.

As the Broadsword hurtled through space, Master Chief remembered he'd promised a new recruit that he would teach him a few new stealth tactics.

Tomorrow night he was scheduled to play poker with Fire Teams Gypsy and Majestic. They were preparing him for a big game with Team Majestic. Paul DeMarco thought he was unbeatable at Five Card Stud. Gypsy were the ones who discovered Master Chief's inscrutable poker face and his almost supernatural ability to focus. DeMarco was about to meet his match and he'd never see it coming.

Several week's pay was changing hands behind John's back. Everyone was betting on him to wipe the smirk off DeMarco's face. They didn't care about the money as much as they just wanted to watch DeMarco's face when Master Chief laid down a winning hand.

Tonight was also movie night and now he would miss it. He'd never seen these things called motion pictures before. Vids of people he didn't know acting out a story. There were different genres, like action/adventure, romance, mystery and horror. He decided he liked the action/adventure best. Although most of it was implausible, the graphical display primitive, the stories were almost always entertaining.

Tonight they planned to watch "Pacific Rim" an old movie they assured him was hilariously funny in its inaccuracies. They'd even taken to calling him "Gipsey Danger." While he understood it had something to do with the movie he had no idea why they were calling him that. And now, he might not ever find out. They'd made him part of their group and he found that pleased him.

He fought down a moment of rancor. Was that depth of camaraderie which had been going on while all those hundreds of hours he'd been in cryo-sleep? Shipmates not only fought together, but also played together and laughed together. He missed them already. He regretted missing the training session. And he wanted to find out why they teased him by calling him Gipsy Danger.

Not since he was a child growing up and training with the other Spartan IIs had he felt so much a part of a group. Always an outsider, even to the people he worked for, he actually enjoyed crowding into the day room to watch a movie. The laughter, the bad jokes, and the relentless teasing.

The ritual movie night food was another matter. This food item called pizza, which the other Spartan's apparently loved and could not get enough of was a disgusting mess of red and gooey stuff on dry bread often covered in odd the shaped pieces of mysterious looking meat. No, thank you. It might be a long time before he developed a taste for pizza.

The beer the offered him was a weak-tasting concoction of grains, hops, the exact color of urine. Refusing that, after one taste, had been a big blow to his ability to fit in.

Until one day a crewmember introduced him to something called Guinness Stout. Thick, dark and rich; Master Chief had found his drink. This was a beer worthy of a Spartan. Only Thorne would drink it with him. The young man had shown him how a little apple cider smoothed out the taste. So when they could get it the two of them enjoyed the sweet taste of cider mixed in with the black beer.

And they would talk. Sometimes late into the night. Thorne asked him questions and Master Chief was hesitant at first about answering them. After all what did he really know about everyday life? Thorne gently drew him out and over time Master Chief found he enjoyed the young man's company. He did not fully understand why, but that he looked forward to spending time with the young man was enough.

So in spite of his intentions to focus only on the mission, he was thinking about what he had left behind and that led to thoughts about the woman he left behind. The wonderful and generous woman who materialized in his life at a moment in time when he'd expected nothing more than a life without Cortana.

About four months ago, the ship had picked up a squadron of ODST, including their support units and equipment. The night before, Sarah expressed her excitement at seeing her old team. Alone in her cabin, he shared in her excitement. Basically, because it made him happy to see her so happy. She told him to keep his evening clear for the party. At first he declined. He did not intend to impose on her fun.

He wound up there anyway, and it turned out many of the ODST remembered him from other missions. That turned into stories and after four pints of Guinness John was telling stories of his own.

Late into the evening, he heard several of the men chanting Palmer, Palmer, Palmer. He located her quickly, by the sound of her laughter. Music began playing and in astonishment he watched her grab two other females and head to the front of the room. He had no idea what was going on.

Commander Palmer began. "Hi we're your weather girls."

The other two responded to her statement, "uh huh."

Master Chief grew more confused by the minute. Commander Palmer was not a METOC officer, she was a Spartan.

The other women responded with, "And have we got news for you!"

"You better listen," Palmer warned.

"Get ready all you lonely girls."

Master Chief gazed around the room. Get ready for what? Inexplicably, all the men were on their feet and clapping to the beat of the music. They were grinning and shouting and drinking heavily. Master Chief took a sip of his stout and continued to observe. What strange ritual was this?

"'And leave those umbrellas at home.'"

"'Humidity's rising'"

"'(uh rising)'"

"'Barometer's getting low'"

"'(how low girl)'"

"'According to all sources'"

"'(what sources now)'"

"'The street's the place to go'"

"'(we better hurry up)'"

Then all three females joined together to sing,

"'Cause tonight for the first time

Just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

It's raining men, hallelujah!

It's raining men, amen

I'm gonna go out and gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet'"

Before the females even got the next verse, every ODST in the room was singing, "'It's raining men, hallelujah!'"

Her old CO picked Sarah up in his arms and swung her around. Master Chief observed them singing and laughing in each other's face. Inexplicably he found himself on his feet.

They were just having some fun. At least that's what the Spartan II told himself. He was almost convinced until the handsome ODST Commander placed a very affectionate kiss on Sarah's cheek. When the Commander grabbed her face in his hands and leaned forward for a kiss, which even the Spartan could tell wouldn't land anywhere near her cheek, he was standing next to them. The Commander stopped what he was doing, dropped his hands and replied, "May I help you?"

With a grateful smile, Sarah extricated herself from the CO's embrace and slipped her arm through John's.

"Commander Snyder, this is John, you might know him as Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117?"

Tossing a shot of whiskey back, the CO squared off with the Master Chief. "Chief, you're not actually thinking you got some claim over this lady? 'Cause that would be a mistake."

"There are only two mistakes to be made, sir. You attempting to initiate a physical altercation with me and your failure to comprehend she is my lady."

One of the petty officers spoke quietly to the angry ODST Commander. "Christ, Skipper. Leave it alone. Come on. I got a pretty one over here for you. Sorry Master Chief. Sorry, ma'am."

The Commander shot a look of hatred over his shoulder at Master Chief. Alcohol a strange poison which cause some people to believe they could take on a Spartan II. He suddenly wished Kelly and the others were here. They would have enjoyed this moment. But he turned his attention to the woman smiling up at him.

"Why don't you take me home, John? I think I like your proprietary ideas about me."

"Yes, ma'am. Perhaps there is a thing or two you need an explanation…"

"Turn to, sailor. Turn to."

Once they were alone in her quarters, she impetuously pulled him down for a kiss.

"You taste of alcohol."

"It's possible I had too much to drink. Have I been a bad girl, John?"

Master Chief locked her arms behind her back and pulled her hard up against him. She shifted impatiently against him, inflaming his already aroused body.

"Yes, a very bad girl."

Master Chief returned his attention to the cockpit controls and pushed the memory away. It didn't work. His Sarah was a fierce huntress and that night fueled by the alcohol and the exertion her blood had been up. She'd actually exhausted him and then with a victorious laugh snuggled up to him and fallen promptly asleep.

He will find Cortana and bring her back. He will bring whatever is left of her back and the crew of the Infinity will help him cure her. Then she could be a part of this new family too. And he'd be back to the woman who'd shown him there was a life worth pursuing, a life where he had more to offer than just his fighting skills. A life where he learned to accept what other's could teach him and a life… where he could...wake up next to deep brown eyes that looked at him with an expression he could hardly understand much less accept.

The muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed against his armor. Suddenly, he wanted to feel the air on his face. When had the armor become a what? A nuisance? An encumbrance?

"Sarah. What have you done to me?"

For years, he journeyed alone, climbed into a cryo pod alone with his nightmares, fought and grieved alone. Then there was Cortana and she'd been the first genuine friend he'd had since Kelly. And now there was Sarah. A real woman who responded to his touch, who laughed with him asked him questions about his opinion.

This woman who loved him for exactly who he was. With her he'd also learned how healing a warm body next to his in the night could be. Resting against each other talking about everything and anything. Learning to laugh and learning to be a lover.

He noticed the cheek pieces inside his helmet prohibited him from actually smiling. When he unlatched his helmet and tossed it into the copilot's chair he realized just how much he had changed in the last ten months. The helmet rolled unnoticed to the deck.

He wanted to share all this with Cortana. Would she be happy for him? He thought so. He hoped so. It's time to come home, Cortana. I have so much to tell you.

* * *

It's Raining Men

The Weather Girls

Hi we're your weather girls (uh huh)

And have we got news for you you better listen

Get ready all you lonely girls

And leave those umbrellas at home (alright)

Humidity's rising (uh rising)

Barometer's getting low (how low girl)

According to all sources (what sources now)

The street's the place to go (we better hurry up)

'Cause tonight for the first time

Just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

It's raining men hallelujah

It's raining men amen

I'm gonna go out and gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet

It's raining men hallelujah

It's raining men every spec of men

Tall blond dark and lean

Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature

She's a single woman too

She took on the heavens

And she did what she had to do

She fought every angel

She rearranged the sky

So that each and every woman

Could find her perfect guy

Oh it's raining men yeah

It's raining men Hallelujah

it's raining men amen

It's raining men Hallelujah

it's raining men amen

Tall blond dark and lean

Rough and tough and strong and mean

* * *

The Weather Girls: youtube watch?v=taVMcphy_xc

RuPaul: youtube watch?v=zcjNuAsMT-E

Navy Meteorology and Oceanography (METOC) (Slang, Me Talk) Officers. These skilled scientists are the Navy's geophysical warriors. They apply expertise in all facets of oceanography, meteorology, hydrography, and precise time and astronomy.


	3. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 3

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, The Sequel

CHAPTER: 3

LOCATION: UNSC Infinity

* * *

"They are one person

They are two alone

They are three together

They are four for each other"

– Crosby, Stills and Nash Helplessly Hoping

* * *

Instead of the bridge, Captain Lasky followed his Chief Medical officer to the Infirmary. He needed quick and useful answers. It wasn't as if she were an ensign he could reassign to the lower decks or put her ground-side. She's one of the most visible symbols of Infinity and the UNSC; a walking recruitment poster. Now what was he going to do with her? What could he do for her?

When Commander Snyder noticed the Skipper enter the Infirmary he waved him to his office. After he closed the door he offered Lasky a chair.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Please. So what am I going to do with her? Wait, you've had more time to test. Is she healthy. Is the baby healthy?" The Captain dropped into the offered chair. "I can't even believe we are having this conversation."

The doctor handed him a mug of coffee. "She's healthy and so is the fetus. Except for her rank and position on this ship, she's a perfect candidate for a normal pregnancy. She's a good age, healthy, and in good physical condition."

"But, what about the father? You know it's the Master Chief right? Everything you hear about those Spartan IIs is either still classified or just rumors. Back at Corbulo Academy, I was in the Pelican with the other Spartans who evac'd us out. Two of them took off their helmets. They were children, Doc. Children."

Doctor Snyder poured a swallow of whiskey into Lasky's mug.

"But," Lasky took a deep sip of his coffee. "Given their physiology. What they must have done to those children in order to create a super soldier. How could this have even happened?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that little story about the birds and the bees, Tom?" The doctor poured himself some whiskey and perched on the edge of his desk.

"The birds and the bees are not Spartans, Doctor."

"I know. But she's healthy and we can make sure she stays that way. The other issue is her refusal to acknowledge the pregnancy."

For several minutes the two men silently drank their coffee.

"Have you thought about having her reassigned?"

"I'm not letting her out of my sight." Lasky responded in a sharp voice and rose from his chair.

"Then, we can continue to support her."

"All I have to do is figure out how to explain it to other Spartans. All three hundred of them. Aw, hell. This is impossible. What am I supposed to do? Brief all of them, swear them to secrecy and tell them not to mention it to their commander?" The captain refilled their mugs.

~o~

Former Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, and Commanding Officer of the Infinity's 300-member Spartan contingent lifted her head from under the pillow and for a moment forgot where she was. Although her eyes were open a dream held her in its grip. A dream so real she could still hear friend Edward Davis speaking.

_"Come on kid. What are you afraid of? Sarah Palmer scared of something? That's not the Marine I knew."_

"I'm not afraid…" Wait. He's been dead since that battle on X50, Draetheus...How could he be speaking? He's dead. "John?"

_"I told you I wouldn't always be around to hold your hand rookie. Now, sailor-up Hell Jumper and face this thing."_

To further banish the dream, Sarah forced herself out of bed. Swaying on her feet in a fog of sleep she caught a whiff of herself. How long had she been asleep and how long had she been wearing John's t-shirt? Long enough that it no longer smelled like him. Now she had nothing left of him. He was not a man who collected personal items and certainly never left them lying around. So, except for this t-shirt, there was nothing left of him here.

She was equal parts annoyed at herself for becoming so attached to him and yet counting the days he'd been gone. Which emotion was more painful? She had no idea. Nothing had been the same since he left the ship. But she was an officer and a Spartan and she had a job to do. First stop, Captain Lasky, to thank him for being so sympathetic and kind. Whatever had made her sick seemed to be gone now. Time to get back to duty.

Palmer tore off the clothes and stepped into a scalding hot shower. After scrubbing her hair and face clean, she washed the rest of herself. If any part of her mind felt the slight curve of her belly as her hands moved over her torso, it didn't register. After scraping her wet hair into a ponytail, she unconsciously searched for a larger uniform. She found it in the back of her trunk.

"I'll show him… I'll show him 'sailor up'", she muttered to herself as she dressed. "Perfect! Now I'm talking to myself."

~o~

Captain Lasky shook the doctor's hand and left the Infirmary with his decision made. Was it the right decision? Unless he reassigned her somewhere off this ship it was the only decision. He would protect her while she came to terms with her pregnancy. When he reached his day cabin he summoned Roland and Fireteam Majestic. While he waited for them to arrive he thought about what he would say.

Roland, the ship's AI appeared first.

"Majestic is on their way, Captain."

"When they get here, seal the room and shut down all recording devices. And when I say all, I mean all. Clear?" Captain Lasky eyed the AI who held a pose which indicated his feelings had been injured.

"Crystal, sir." Roland drew himself up and crossed his arms over his virtual flight jacket-clad chest.

Paul DeMarco entered first and reported in for the team.

"At ease, Paul. Come on in and sit down. All of you." He beckoned with his hand.

Surprised at the Skipper's use of his first name and casual tone. He ventured the question that was on all their minds, "Sir, we haven't seen Commander Palmer in..."

The captain ignored the question until the Spartan IVs sorted themselves into chairs. It wasn't just their size that made the room suddenly smaller, it was their presence, their charisma and strength. They might be trained killers, but they had a certain allure in their symmetry and youth.

With a glance toward Roland who nodded, Captain Lasky took a breath. He made a silent plea to whomever might be listening that this didn't blow up in his face.

"Majestic, I asked you here because I require your assistance with a situation. You asked about Palmer. She's been ill and the doctor put her on quarters until further notice."

Concern flickered across their normally stoic features. But he noticed Tedra reach across and squeeze Thorne's hand. They shared a smile.

Of course Tedra noticed. She'd just been pregnant herself. The child now lived on earth with her parents. Thorne and Tedra visited as often as possible. He suddenly felt better about this.

"Paul, I need you to know something. But I must have your word you will not discuss it with anyone but each other, myself, Roland or Doctor Snyder. Do I have your word...All of you?"

A chorus of 'aye, sirs' followed.

Then Thorne spoke up, "Sir, Majestic spent more time around the Master Chief and Commander Palmer than most. I think we may know your news. But please share it with us, because we need to know how to proceed."

"Thank you, Thorne. Yes, Sarah Palmer is pregnant. About eight weeks pregnant in fact. The problem, the issue, the concern is she's in denial about her condition. I appreciate your discretion you two. By the look on Paul's face you haven't shared it with the rest of your team."

"No sir. I knew something wasn't right. I saw her in the locker room about a month ago. I could see it then. Thorne and I have been making sure she had plenty of crackers and water for the morning sickness."

"How did you get into her room without her knowing?"

They both glanced toward Roland who had rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Lasky grinned at the couple, "Good to see you taking care of each other."

Tedra grinned back, "Of course, sir. You always take care of your shipmates."

"Captain, I can't believe she's in denial about this. It just doesn't seem like her. She's always so strong… so…"

"I know, Paul. I know. But, I don't think...Look, this is just a personal observation. She had the courage to take on the Master Chief. But, but I don't think she reckoned on…"

"Falling in love, sir?" Tedra's accented voice both clarified the situation and made it far to personal to keep talking about.

"Yes, I agree." Lasky nodded. "Majestic, this is what I need from you. Protect her and make sure she doesn't endanger herself. Paul, I need you to take over Spartan training. Luckily, we're on mostly fact finding and exploration missions for a while. Majestic you back him up.

I want to keep her on this ship. Not send her away where she's among strangers. I think between myself and the doctor, we can keep her from attempting to wear the armor. But, let's just take this one day at a time."

"Understood, sir."

"Turn to, Spartans and thank you."

~o~

On her way to Captain Lasky's office, Commander Palmer made it as far as the view port where she'd first spoken to the Master Chief.

She spoke into the gloom, "Please come home, John. I need you."

Then she pressed her cheek against the cool material of the view screen. She'd never felt so lost or out of control. She'd been a Marine and ODST. Today, she was a Spartan assigned to the flagship of the UNSC Fleet. The best of the best her entire career. So what had gone wrong?

* * *

_Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby_

_Awaiting a word_

_Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit he runs_

_Wishing he could fly_

_Only to trip at the sound of goodbye_

~\~

_Wordlessly watching he waits by the window and wonders_

_At the empty place inside_

_Heartlessly helping himself to her bad dreams he worries_

_Did he hear a good-bye? Or even hello?_

~\~

_They are one person_

_They are two alone_

_They are three together_

_They are for each other_

~\~

_Stand by the stairway you'll see something certain to tell you_

_Confusion has its cost_

_Love isn't lying it's loose in a lady who lingers_

_Saying she is lost_

_And choking on hello_

~\~

_They are one person_

_They are two alone_

_They are three together_

_They are for each other_

Helplessly Hoping, you tube watch?v=v0RC21L2xq8


End file.
